Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) is a highly prevalent disorder that is diagnosed largely with subjective methods. This project is aimed at the validation of a novel assessment tool, the Neurophysiological Attention Test (NAT), for differentiating individuals with ADHD from controls and will conduct initial exploration of the NAT as a neurophysiological biomarker of treatment efficacy in ADHD.